Hall of Fame
by AquaStarlight
Summary: A collection of Lyra's diary entries as she strives to become the champion, with mentions of a once famous girl forgotten from the memories of others. Lyra keeps hearing about this girl, but she can never remember her name until she takes a stroll down the Hall of Fame. A tiny bit of Conflictingshipping at the end. One-shot. T for death.


**Hall of Fame**

**_June 24_****_th_**

_Dear diary, _

_I'm so happy! Professor Elm called me over today and gave me a pokemon so that I could run an errand for him. It's a really cute little mouse-like pokemon with a tan belly and this navy blue color on its back; the professor said it's a cyndaquil. Either way, it's really cute!_

_ Anyways, while I was running the errand for Professor Elm (it was getting an egg from this guy named Mr. Pokemon or something weird like that) I met the famous Professor Oak from Kanto. He's SO cool! And what's even cooler – he said _I_ had trainer potential! Imagine that: me as a pokemon trainer. Ahh, I'm squealing just thinking about it._

_Sincerely, Lyra_

**_June 28_****_th_**

_Dear diary,_

_So it's been a few days since I got my cyndaquil (I named him Fireball, after he nearly burned off the hair of this weird red-haired kid with an Ember) and I finally convinced mom to let me leave on a pokemon journey. It was really hard to get her to say yes, but somehow I convinced her. I think it might have been after she asked if she could watch the money I earned for me…_

_ I agreed, because hey, what's the worst that could happen?_

_Sincerely, Lyra_

**_July 14_****_th_**

_Dear diary,_

_So I heard a few days ago that there's this thing called a "gym challenge" where you travel around and collect eight badges from gyms scattered around the region before heading towards the Indigo Plateau (a place to the west of Johto that between Johto and Kanto, apparently) where you can challenge the Elite Four and Champion of the region. I've heard of the current champion, Champion Lance. He sounds like he's a super strong and powerful trainer! I wonder if I'll be a powerful trainer one day…_

_Anyway, I decided to challenge the gym in the town I'm in, and I can't believe it! I actually won a badge! I got it from a gym leader named Falkner; he said it was called the shepherd badge or something. I really didn't pay attention because Fireball, Cloud and I were too busy celebrating our win._

_ Oh, I forgot to mention Cloud, huh? She's a mareep I caught outside of Violet City. She's really puffy because of all her wool, but I think it makes her look absolutely adorable. Anyway, she beat Falkner for me after a bit of training, what with Falkner being a flying-type trainer and all and Cloud being an electric-type._

_ Hey, I'm finally getting the type advantages down. Yay!_

_Sincerely, Lyra_

**_July 17_****_th_**

_Dear diary,_

_ I'm staying in a Pokemon Center on Route 32 (south of Violet City) for the night before I travel through Union Cave tomorrow. I'm heading towards Azalea Town, since apparently they have a gym there. I'm hoping I can win this badge as easily as I won the _**(The next word is scribbled out, but looks suspiciously like shepherd)** _Zephyr Badge._

_ But anyways, this really cool old guy from Kanto that's also staying here told me a really interesting story earlier. It was about an event that took place three years ago in Kanto. The story was about this girl who disbanded the infamous criminal organization, Team Rocket._

_ I remember watching something on the news about her and what happened, but I can't remember what her name was… oh well. Whatever._

_Sincerely, Lyra_

**_August 19_****_th_**

_Dear diary,_

_ I'm sorry I haven't written in a month… a lot of things have been happening lately. I'm in Goldenrod City right now. What happened in Azalea Town? I…I don't really want to talk about it, but maybe it's best to get it off my chest. You can keep a secret, can't you?_

_ So there's this well outside Azalea Town that they call the Slowpoke Well. A ton of slowpoke live there and a lot of them wander into town, but there hadn't been anything there when I got there, so I went to the well to check out what was going on._

_ Inside the well there were these people dressed in all black with big red "R"s on the front of their shirts. I fought most of them off, but then I ran into the leader. He said he was an executive in Team Rocket. I thought that girl from the old man's story disbanded them, though, so I was really frightened. That man though… he was insane. He had a knife, and he attacked me with it, but I sent out Cloud and Fireball and they took him out before he could do anything._

_ Those Team Rocket guys retreated after that and I left Azalea after getting the gym badge there, but then I ran into that red-haired boy again near Ilex Forest. I found out his name was Silver, not that I really care, but anyways, later I ran into this really pretty lady and she helped me find the exit to the forest. She thanked me once we found it and then left. I headed to Goldenrod City after that, but I still can't get that man out of my head. He was terrifying._

_ What I keep wondering though, is why Team Rocket was in Azalea after it was disbanded by that girl…_

_Sincerely, Lyra_

**_August 27_****_th_**

_Dear diary,_

_ I can't seem to beat the Goldenrod City gym leader. Her miltank just bulldozes over Fireball and Cloud, and every time I challenge her I lose. This is the first time I've ever lost to anyone in a trainer battle, and it feels… weird. Irritating._

_ I guess we'll just have to train some more before we take her on again…_

_Sincerely, Lyra_

**_August 28_****_th_**

_Dear diary,_

_ I'm so proud right now! Both Fireball and Cloud evolved today in the battle against the Goldenrod Gym leader. My babies are growing up so fast. :') The gym leader threw a fit after I beat her, but she ended up giving me the badge in the end. _

_ Oh, and also, I caught a little pidgey in the National Park north of Goldenrod. I named him Crest, since I heard that pidgeot (pidgey's final evolved form) have the most beautiful crests. Anyways, I'm going to go check out this thing called the Pokeathlon now. Ta-tah!_

_Sincerely, Lyra_

**_September 3rd_****_  
_**

_Dear diary,_

_ So I just reached Ecruteak City today, and it's so beautiful! All of the buildings are so old and all the history is so interesting._

_ BUT OH MY ARCEUS YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I SAW IN THE BURNT TOWER. I saw the three legendary beasts: Suicune, Entei, and Raikou! They were so breathtaking. But then this weird guy named Eusine appea…nd scared th…wa…_

**(The end of this entry and the next few pages are wrinkled from water damage and the ink is too smeared to read.)**

**_January 19_****_th_**

_Dear diary,_

_ I don't feel like writing much today. Some enraged gyarados killed Cloud. _

_Rest in peace, friend._

**(There is a drawing of a tiny ampharos with wings under this entry.)**

_**January 19th (Second entry)**_

_I met Champion Lance and together we attacked this underground Rocket base in Mahogany. Lance's dragonite killed a guy by shooting a Hyperbeam straight at his face, but I really didn't feel guilty about it after finding out that it was a radio signal that Team Rocket was broadcasting that upset the gyarados that killed Cloud. In the end Lance and I flushed all of the Rockets out of Mahogany, and the gym leader, Pryce, thank us a thousand times over. (Then I proceeded to kick butt in a gym battle and won his badge.)_

_ Later, I went down to the Lake of Rage to bury Cloud and make her a proper grave. When Puddle and I were digging her grave, though, a little mareep wandered up to us and rubbed its head against my arm._

_ She was very sweet, and allowed for me to capture her. I still felt so guilty after Cloud's death, though, so I named her Cloud the second. (Cloud II for short.)_

_Sincerely, Lyra_

**_February 4_****_th_**

_Dear diary,_

_ I can't. Freaking. Believe it. I absolutely hate Team Rocket. I _absolutely _hate them. Those idiots took over the freaking Radio Tower in Goldenrod just to find their stupid leader who abandoned them three years ago. (Thank you, girl I can't remember the name of, for defeating that guy and chasing him into hiding.)_

_ Anyways, I snuck into the city disguised as a Team Rocket grunt, but then that Silver kid completely blew my cover so I was forced to attack the Rockets in my normal attire. Even with them seeing me coming, I _still _took them all out. Ha, take that!_

_ In the end I defeated the lead executive (his name was Arrow or something to do with archery) and he disbanded Team Rocket. Then the police came in and arrested all the Rocket goons. In gratitude the radio tower director gave me this really pretty feather that he called a "Silver Wing"_—_apparently there's supposed to be something mystical about it or whatever._

_ Puddle's really fascinated by it, though. I'm thinking that maybe it's because he's a quagsire, which is a Water/Ground-type, because whenever I pass by a Water-type they stop whatever they're doing and stare at my backpack, directly where the feather is stored. _

_ Weird._

_Sincerely, Lyra_

**_February 24_****_th_**

_Dear diary,_

_ Claire is such a mean gym leader! Not only did she ridicule me after Puddle and Jewel completely devastated her team (note to self: quagsire and dragonite are AWESOME!), but then she refused to give me the Rising Badge, too! Thankfully the old man in the Dragon's Den deemed me worthy and made her give me the badge. Ha, take that, meanie! _**(There's a drawing of a girl sticking her tongue out childishly.)**

_ After I finally got all eight badges (yippee!) Professor Elm called me and said that the Kimono Girls in Ecruteak City wanted to see me, so I had Crest fly me over to Ecruteak from Blackthorn City. When I got there the Kimono Girls suddenly started battling me, and I nearly lost- _would_ have lost if Shadow hadn't jumped forward right at the end and taken out the Kimono Girl's espeon in all his umbreon glory._

_ After that they congratulated me, told me I was worthy, gave me this "Tidal Bell" thing, and told me to meet them in the Whirl Islands as soon as possible._

_ Also… one of the Kimono Girls said that hadn't seen anybody as skilled as me since _her_, and that I reminded the Kimono Girl of _her…

_ …but who _is _"her"? What the heck is going on?_

_Sincerely, Lyra_

**_March 5_****_th_**

_Dearly diary,_

_ I just met Lugia. Oh my Arceus._

_ *Faints*_

_Sincerely, Lyra_

**_June 23_****_rd_**

_Dear diary,_

_ I'm at the Indigo Plateau right now, and I'm sooo nervous! I've been training really hard these past couple of weeks to get my team really strong, because tomorrow I'm going to challenge the Elite Four and Champion! Tomorrow will mark one year since I received Fireball from Professor Elm, and since getting Fireball started it all, I'm hoping tomorrow goes well._

_ Wish me luck!_

_Sincerely, Lyra_

**_June 24_****_th_**

_Dear diary,_

_ I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I BEAT LANCE! I'M THE INDIGO POKEMON LEAGUE CHAMPION! AHHHH- haa, calm down Lyra, calm down. Ahh but I just can't believe it! I am SO proud of my team right now. Fireball, Crest, Shadow, Puddle, Cloud II, Jewel…I couldn't have done this without you guys! _

_ Oh- Lance just came and told me it's time to enter my pokemon into the Hall of Fame and take the picture of me that's going to go hang up on the wall with all the previous champions._

_ Champion Lyra… I like the sound of that. ;)_

_Sincerely, Lyra_

**_October 15_****_th_**

_Dear diary,_

_ I haven't written in you for a while, huh? Well I've been busy, traveling around Kanto and collecting the gym badges there and the likes. Yesterday I won my last Kanto badge, the Earth Badge. The gym leader was a boy named Blue Oak that looked like he was only a few years older than me, but he was _insanely _strong. I barely managed to beat him! It made me wonder why a trainer this strong is a gym leader and not a champion… _

_He's actually a really cool guy once you starting talking to him. A bit cold and distant, but still cool. We've hung out a few times before, and while I think he's really cute, I've seen him look at this photo of a really pretty girl every once in a while, so I think he's dating somebody already…_

_ Anyways, I feel like visiting the plateau and seeing if there are any challengers…_

_Sincerely, Lyra_

* * *

Lyra paused at the entrance to a corridor with the large words "Hall of Fame" proudly hung above the doorway, glancing at the words before entering the hallway and examining the pictures of the champions hanging on the wall.

There had been no new challengers at the League, but Lyra, not wanting this trip to have been a waste, decided to stroll down the Hall of Fame and see how many of the champions she could recognize.

A lot of them she didn't know, since most of them were champions before she was born or when she was too young to remember them. However, once she neared the end of the hallway where the more recent champions' pictures were hung, she started to recognize more of them.

At the very end of the line was her picture taken some six months before, and next to hers was Lance's—the previous champion—and next to him was-

"Wait a minute!" Lyra gasped in astonishment, staring at the picture of a very familiar boy with messy, spiky brown hair and a cocky grin on his lips. "Isn't that _Blue Oak_? But he's- I thought he-!" Disbelieving, Lyra squinted at the plaque under the boy's picture, and after blinking and rubbing her eyes several times she confirmed that it did indeed say Blue Oak on it.

"Why would he go from a champion to a gym leader, though?" Lyra couldn't help but wonder, and continued to frown at Blue's picture until her eyes slowly wandered over to the picture next to his.

In a trancelike daze, Lyra drifted over to stand in front of this new picture. It was situated between Lance's and Blue's pictures, and showed a pretty girl with long, brown hair and bright, mysterious green eyes peeking out from under the brim of a white hat. _Why didn't I notice her earlier?_ Lyra couldn't help but think as she stared at the picture of the girl.

Curious as to who this girl was, Lyra looked at the plaque underneath the girl's picture and slowly read out loud, "Leaf… Green… Leaf Green? Who is that?" Lyra had never heard of this girl before, and that kind of irritated her.

As the newest champion, Lyra felt like it was her duty to get to know her predecessors as well as she could, and since this girl looked like she was around Blue's age, Lyra should have at least heard _something _about her.

When Lyra looked at the girl's picture again, she had the nagging feeling that she'd seen it somewhere before, somewhere on a photograph…

"That's it!" Lyra exclaimed, but quickly lowered her voice in embarrassment as the sound echoed loudly down the empty hallway. Snapping her fingers, Lyra said to herself, "That girl is the same girl that's on the photograph Blue has! Surely he's got to know something about her!" Hitting her palm with her fist, Lyra decided that she would hunt Blue down tomorrow and ask him about this mysterious champion.

"Leaf Green… Why do I still feel like I've heard about her before?"

* * *

"Hey, Blue!"

Said boy stopped walking and turned around, hands in his pockets, to watch as a familiar girl with a puffy white hat and pigtails ran towards him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you for the last few hours!" Lyra whined as she slowed her run to a jog before stopping in front of him. "What are you doing here?" she pouted. "Why aren't you in Viridian City, at your gym?"

Blue nonchalantly shrugged, looking around. "I was visiting my grandpa," he said, motioning towards the lab in the distance, surrounded by the greenery that was Pallet Town. "Is it a crime to visit relatives in my hometown?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. "What do you want, anyways?"

"What do you know about a girl named Leaf Green?"

Blue froze, making a choking sound even though there was nothing in his mouth. "How do you know about Leaf?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes at Lyra as his whole body tensed.

Startled by his sudden shift to defensive and hostile, Lyra took a step back, stammering as she spoke. "I saw her picture in the Hall of Fame, and since I've seen you look at a photograph of her before I thought you might know something about her," she stuttered nervously, looking everywhere but at the teenage boy.

Blue gritted his teeth, his hands unconsciously clenching. "You don't need to know anything about her," he growled, already turning to walk away.

"No, wait!" Lyra pleaded, grabbing his arm. "Who is she? I want to know. How do you know her? Can I meet her? Do you know where she is?"

Blue paused, glaring at the young girl for a few seconds longer before sighing and dropping his scowl. "She was…a close friend a mine when we were little, and my rival when we were older," he unwilling explained, uncomfortable with the way Lyra was staring at him, completely focused on what he was saying.

"After I became the champion she beat me and took my title," he said quite sourly (obviously his pride had been wounded by that loss). "Of course, by that time I already knew she was a better trainer than me—she _did_ disband Team Rocket, after all…"

"Wait, Leaf is the girl from the old man's story?" Lyra gasped, staring at Blue in shock.

Blue frowned. "Old man?"

"The old man who told me about the story of the girl who disbanded Team Rocket!" Lyra huffed, waving her arm animatedly to convey what she was saying. "If Leaf did something as grand as destroying Team Rocket, why does nobody seem to remember her name?"

Blue looked away, his eyelids drooping in remorse and grief. "She… She's dead. That's why," he mumbled, slipping his hand into his pocket and withdrawing the picture of Leaf that Lyra had seen him looking at before.

Lyra stared at him in shock, taking in the upset look in his eyes and glancing between him and the picture of Leaf several times. "She's… dead?" Lyra repeated hoarsely. "…How? Why?"

"The idiot wanted to go train up at Mt. Silver," Blue growled, his eyes never once leaving the picture's glossy surface. "She said that that was the only place that the pokemon would be strong enough to train her pokemon against. I tried to convince her not to go, but…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

"What happened in the past is left in the past," he whispered forlornly, slipping the photo back into his pocket. "Is that enough information on Leaf for you, Lyra?" he asked in a flat tone, turning to look at the girl.

"Yes." Lyra pressed her lips into a straight line. "But I'm not done with you just yet."

Blue sighed in irritation, turning away. "What _else_ do you wa-?"

"You said that what happened in the past is left in the past, but it doesn't seem like you've left Leaf behind and forgot her like everybody else," Lyra said. "Why? Was she something more to you than just a rival, or a friend, even?"

Blue paused, and even though Lyra couldn't see his face with his back facing her, she could tell that he was startled and unwilling to answer by how tense his shoulders looked. However, after a minute he relented and whispered, "Yes."

* * *

**_October 18_****_th_**

_Dear diary,_

_ I got Blue to tell me about Leaf today. _She _was the girl who disbanded Team Rocket, and I have a feeling Leaf's the "her" that the Kimono Girls were talking about, too. Anyways, I also got him to admit that he had/has a crush on Leaf (oh ho ho~), but I feel really bad for him because Leaf is dead. :(_

_ Apparently she died in an avalanche on Mt. Silver, and Blue found her body up there buried in the snow a few weeks later. It must be horrible to find somebody so important to you dead like that._

_ Anyways, after I asked where her grave was so I could visit it Blue offered to lead me to where it was, since apparently it's up on Mt. Silver where he found her. We're going to go next week._

_ I just feel so sorry for Leaf, though. She worked so hard and accomplished so much, defeating Team Rocket and becoming a champion, only for her life to be brought to a premature end and for everybody to forget her name and who she was._

_But…_

* * *

A few weeks later two figures hiked up a steep mountainside, one following the other. There was a somber silence lingering between them, even though a blizzard raged around them.

Lyra tightened her scarf around her neck and braced herself against the cold, making sure to keep Blue's back in sight through the white flurry as they trudged up Mt. Silver. A cold hand gripped Lyra's heart as she thought of the famous girl who had died up here, freezing and alone as her memory faded into the snow.

When they finally reached the summit where the blizzard was worst, all Lyra could see besides Blue was whiteness that stretched on for seemingly forever – Blue, however, continued walking straight forward. Lyra cautiously followed him, and nearly bumped into him when he suddenly stopped. Curious as to why he did, she peered around him and immediately regretted doing so when she saw what was sitting in the snow in front of him.

It was a gravestone.

Blue silently knelt down next to the grave, slowly tracing his fingers across the name engraved in the bitterly cold stone. Regret flickered in his eyes as he touched the cool stone, because he _knew_ he could have prevented this stone and the frozen body buried underneath it from being here.

He reluctantly pulled away, stepping away from the gravestone to allow Lyra room to approach it. She kneeled down in front of it, reading the words engraved in the stone in her head.

_Leaf Green_

_Never forget_

Silently, she pulled a small diary out of her pocket and set it down in front of the gravestone before standing up and walking away.

* * *

_…I'll always remember her, though._

_ After all, Leaf _is_ in the Hall of Fame._

_Sincerely, Lyra_

* * *

Three guesses as to what song I listened to on repeat the entire time I wrote this. It's not even hard. Seriously.

Ahh anyways this came out waaay longer than expected. Nearly 4,000 words. XD And the diary entries are probably really boring and annoying, but I wanted to add them in there because… idk. I tried to make some of them funny, at least… but I failed, didn't I? DX

As for the names of Lyra's pokemon, it just seemed to me like Lyra would name them simple, basic things and not some random, sophisticated names or something.

…is Blue OOC or is it just me?

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviews are very much appreciated. c:

-AquaStarlight

(Btw I was half asleep while writing this story so if it sucks that's why hahaha)


End file.
